Chris
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here Chris (クリス'', Kurisu'') is one of the main characters that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a blader for hire, who goes around winning battles for payment. He's a Legendary Blader, specifically part of the Bladers of the Four Seasons, consisting of Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, Kenta, and himself, of whom is the Blader of Winter. He battles fiercy with fire in his heart with his beyblade; Phantom Orion B:D. Chris was a former antagonist, who originally sided with Nemesis after meeting Johannes. Although now he is against Nemesis with the remaining Legendary Bladers, Chris had a dark past. A past, in which he was abandoned by his friends at a tournament, and left with nobody to stand by. Despite this, Chris has now found his true friends, the Legendary Bladers, in which they'll have to do all they can if they want to stop Nemesis from destroying the world. Physical Appearance Chris has large, spiky, blonde hair with a huge spike on the top of his head like Kenta and purple eyes. He has a light skin tone and wears a red jacket with yellow, white, and blue highlights on it. He wears a blue undershirt which is longer on his right side, khaki pants, a black belt, red fingerless gloves and a silver dog tag on a neckchain. Prior to becoming a Legendary Blader, Chris sported a different design. Instead, he wore a western-type of clothing. He sported a red hanky, brown jacket over a black undershirt. He wore brown, fingerless gloves, a brown belt with a silver centre, along with an additional belt similar to the one Gingka wears. He also sported a silver holster, with blue jeans. Personality Chris is a tough and fierce confident Blader like Masamune Kadoya. He fights greatly in all his battles and and has become very ruggid from his experiences with training in mountains, jungles, ice, swamps and any other harsh environment. He has always been the top beyblader among his friends and that has caused him to always want more and more aswell as become very overconfident of his own abilities. Beyblade: Metal Fury TBA Will be edited more as the season is dubbed Chris, The Mysterious Phantom of Beyster Island As the Beyster Island Tournament continues, many bladers are being eliminated by an unknown blader. He is not even seen when does it. Later Toby and Zeo find themselves battling a blader as visible as a shadow. The phantom-like blader effortlessly defeats them both. Masamune is enraged to find his two best friends badly defeaated by this blader and challenges him. But the blader stays in one place for too long and a light is shined on him by the WBBA. The blader is not happy to be revealed, but battles Masamune anyway. Masamune battles hard, but cannot damage the blader's bey; Phantom Orion. Then the blader uses Bernards Loop and reveals his legendary aura. Bernards Loop defeats Masamune and the blader is revealed to be the eighth legenday blader. The blader is then greeted by Gingka and Co. who asked him to join them. The blader says that his name is Chris and that they could hire him to help, but the fee would be very expensive. King is angry at Chris and his request for payment, so he launches and charges Orion. Gingka launches to stop King, knowing that if they wanted Chris on their side, then the last thing they needed to do was fight him. But then Johannes, Aguma, Bao, and a handfull of Beylin Fist bladers launch as well. At this Benkei, Yuki, Toby, and Zeo launch as well. The real battle begins, but Chris does not know what side to choose. But Johannes convinces Chris to join and in return they will grant Chris' wish. The battle is intense, but then Ryuga joins the battle and begins to drain Orion's power, Chris is badly weakend at this and Johannes commands Lynx to assist Chris. He manages to free Orion from L-Drago's grasp and tells Aguma that it is time to go. Aguma uses his Special Move making Sythe Kronos create a flash of light and when it disappears so does every blader siding with Nemesis, including Chris. A Hired Servant of Nemesis Later he was seen with fellow Legendary bladers Aguma and Dynamis (in his dark form) during the ressurection of Nemesis. Pluto summons a stadium to come out from the ground with a bey in it: Proto Nemesis. Chris notices that the bey has no face bolt. Pluto tells then that now Nemesis is just like a baby and to grow it needs to be charged with the power of the star fragment. The three legendary bladers launch their beys at Proto Nemesis and start to attack. But their attacks do not damage the "baby nemesis" at all. Then all three of them use their special moves, but then Nemesis shows a glimpse of it's power and defeats all of them. Then Chris is next seen when the other legendary bladers storm Nemesis' hideout, when he battles Gingka and Yuki alongside the Nemesis Blader Cycnus. There battle is fierce and both Yuki and Cycnus are out of the battle, leaving it to Gingka and Chris. During battle, Chris uses Orion's power to visually show Gingka his life's story. He was abandoned by his fellow bladers in a tournament and began to train very hard to become the strongest. However, Gingka broke through and defeated Chris. He then convinced Chris to fight with him against Nemesis without pay. Better Than Money He confronts Nemesis and helps the other Bladers of the Four Seasons create Zeus' Barrier. But is broken up due to Ryuga leaving the barrier and Proto Nemesis evolves into Diablo Nemesis. He continues to fight, but is forced to leave along with the others. When they returned Ryuga was badly damaged and Zeus' Barrier could not be activated. Chris could not do much, until Ryuga passed on his star fragment to Kenta which aloud Zeus' Barrier to be created again. But it was destroyed due to a piece of Pluto's bey Fusion Hades, falling on the barrier. The true power of Nemesis was unleashed, but Gingka managed to destroy Nemesis once and for all (with the help of the other legendary bladers star fragments). Battles Beyblades Phantom Orion B:D ' : Chris' primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fury . It is a 4D Stamina Type with incredible Stamina and Endurance that can stand up to nearly any attack. It's Bearing Drive Preformance Tip allows it to always maintain it's upwright position while maintaing an amazing amount of stamina. The 4D Fusion Wheel allows Orion to take on stronger attacks, making it so B:D won't budge or waiver. This increased amount of stamina allows Chris to wear down his opponents then charge his own power into a burst of attacks that finish the opponent. Special Move 'Barnard's Loop: Orion releases it's Legend Aura in the shape of itself and swallows the opponent whole in it's energy then condenses that into raw energy which self destructs on a very wide scale, the attack only harms the opponenet as Orion suffers no damage. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fury Trivia *In the manga, Chris' hair resembles that of Kai Hiwatari's from the Original Series; Not in colour, but in design, and is smaller when compared. **Chris also slightly resembles Max Tate from the Original Series in appearance. *Being the Blader of Winter is quite fitting for Chris. Seeing as how his name is in the holiday, "'''Chris'tmas"'', and Orion is a constellation in the winter sky. *Chris is the only Blader of the Four Seasons that didnt appear in Metal Fusion or Metal Masters. *The spirit of Chris' bey is more to be based on "Phantom" rather than "Orion". *Chris's special move is the most dramatic of all the other Legendary Bladers as it is the only one that actually shows the bey's constellation in the sky. Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Bladers of the Four Seasons Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Male